


Can I still Have my Happy Ever Ending ?

by EdyaCouky



Series: Can I ? [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, aboverse, omegajasontoddweek, omegajasontoddweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: What happen after Roy tells Jason he is pregnand with their third child.Day 01 : Lactation/Breastfeeding for OmegaJasonToddWeek2020
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Can I ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

After Roy announces his pregnancy to Jason, they decide not tell anyone, not even their daughters, for the first three months. Just in case they lost their baby.

It is the first time Roy is the pregnant one. For Lian and Eliza he is their father.

He is a little curious and anxious about it. Jason’s pregnancy was such a difficult one.

Well, because Joker beats him, so if Roy avoid any bad guy he should be fine.

But it’s hard to forget how terrified he was during Eliza’s birth.

Fortunately, the first three month go well.

Roy and Jason decide first tell the news to their daughters. They were so sure their daughters will be happy once they will hear the new, that they didn’t know how to react when Lian cries and yells.

Her scent reek from despair and she’s babbling something but it’s incomprehensible for them.

Eliza is only two years old so she just doesn’t understand what really happen. Her parents seemed happy until her older sister cries. So, Eliza starts to cry too.

“Please, pumpkins. Calm down. Roy tells her while Jason took Eliza in his arms. Why are you crying? I though you liked being an older sister.”

Lian keeps crying and yelling, trying to explain herself but her sentences are cut by her gasps.

“That’s ok, pumpkins. Breath then talk. That’s ok.” Roy tells her

Eliza doesn’t have any real reason to be upset so Jason succeeds to makes her stop crying. But she still loving in his arms. She is a very affectionate pup.

After some minutes, what Lian tries to say become comprehensible for her parents and what they hear break their heart.

“Don’t die, Daddy. She cries. Please don’t have another baby. It’s so scary. Please don’t do it.

-Oh sweetheart. Jason says caressing her hairs. I’m so sorry.”

Despite having Eliza and Jason safe and sound now, the event of her birth is still traumatizing for Roy and Jason. And apparently for Lian too.

“Everything will be alright, pumpkins. I promise you. What happens before was an anomaly. I won’t die.

-Promise?

-Promise.

-Everything will be alright. Your Daddy will be fine. I promise.”

After a lot of more hugs, Lian finishes by accepting the news. She is still wary but she stop crying for now.

Roy and Jason decide to keep a close eye on her during the pregnancy to make sure she stops be afraid.

Their families take well the news. They all give congratulation to them, promising to be there for them at any moment. Oliver and Bruce are glad to learn they will have another grandchild to spoil. Since Jason reconciled with his family, a competition between start to know which one is the best grandfather.

Lian and Eliza understand that very well and when Oliver ask which Grandpa they prefer they answer “Grandpa Bruce”, and when Bruce as, they say “Grandpa Ollie”.

Roy and Jason realize they should probably stop this. But it’s pretty funny.

* * *

Suddenly during the fifth month of his pregnancy, Roy as the disagreeable surprise to realize his lactation starts. His chest hurt him and he is unable to find a correct bra.

“You didn’t buy one when you were pregnant? Roy ask him one day after he put his third tee shirt in the laundry before breakfast

-Well, I was in hospital so I was bra free.

-Oh yeah. That’s right. Roy says staring at Jason’s chest with a horny glow in his eyes. A shame we couldn’t take advantage of it.

-Yeah … a shame, really.”

For a moment, they forget everything else. They still look at each other before going to kiss when a sudden sound from the kitchen that surprised them.

“What happens?

-Nothing. Lian answer with a tone that definitely means that something happen

-I will find you a good bra.” Jason promised giving a peck on Roy lips

He immediately goes see what their daughters did.

* * *

It’s take a while but Jason keeps his word and found the perfect kind of bra for Roy. And it’s a good thing because his body starts to produce milk too.

Roy works at home, but Jason works in a freaking public high school!

He doesn’t realize at first why some of his students laugh or refuse to look at his direction.

“Something you want to share with the class? He asks annoyed

-It is rather up to us to ask you the question.” One of his student smiles

Jason frowns and he’s ready to ask what the little alpha means by that, but one beta blushing furiously show his shirt.

Jason raises one of his eyebrows and looks down.

Two spots around his nipples appear during his lesson. He blushes furiously and tries to hide it, which it’s a bad decision to make in front of teenagers.

“Does that mean you pregnant? One of his student ask

-Do you know the sex of your baby?

-When you will be on leave?

-You already have two daughters, right?

-For how long?

-You must want a boy, right?

-Will you have a replacement or will we have no lesson during all this time?

-Enough!” Jason yells

Everyone shut up immediately. Jason sight and answers:

“It’s not your business. But it’s my husband who is pregnant, so I would not take a leave more than two weeks and a replacement is already provided. Now back to the lesson.”

Despite his embarrassment, he keeps his lesson as professional as he could.

He didn’t want to be pregnant because of the entire disadvantage it has on his body. But his body seems want stick together with Roy.

This pregnancy will be challenging too.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy gives birth to a beautiful boy in good health.

Jade chose the name for Lian.

Jason chose the name for Eliza.

So it’s naturally that Roy choose the name for their baby boy.

Every member from their families receives a photo of their little boy telling:

“We’re glad to presented you our little baby boy, Brave Harper.”

Almost immediately, they call them wanting to come to the hospital. Roy refuses. Even if his childbirth was easy, especially in comparison of Jason’s, he still pretty exhausted and want some time alone with his newborn and his daughters and his husband.

“They agree to wait till next week. They will see to all come the same day. They will tell us when they will come.

-Grandpa Ollie and Grandpa Brucie will come see us?” Lian asks her eyes sparkling with impatience

Roy and Jason should have a conversation with them about always bring present to their grandchildren. They start to be spoiled.

“They may not bring present, you know?” Jason tells her to see her reaction

She shrugs her shoulder like she doesn’t quite believe him but doesn’t say anything.

They really need to talk with Oliver and Bruce.

“He is bigger than Eliza, isn’t he? Lian asks. Is it because he’s a boy?

-No, our little Eliza was born a little early it’s for that.”

Jason takes Eliza in his arms and kisses her. Unconsciously or not, he always gives her more gesture of tenderness every time her birth is mentioned.

But this horrible story become each day part of the past and they success focus at the happy things that happen every day.

Today, it’s the birth of their son.

* * *

Roy is breastfeeding Brave in their living room. Despite Jason producing milk too, he never proposes to feed their son.

Honestly, Roy is glad that he didn’t. Roy didn’t produce milk while Jason was pregnant with Eliza, and Jade and he were in contact when she was pregnant with Lian.

Brave is his first kid he can have some bonding time like that. And he wants to enjoy every minute he can get.

Especially since he remembers how Jason was so upset the months following when he stopped to breastfeeding Eliza. At the moment, he was thinking that Jason must have dramatized the situation. Now, he doesn’t understand why Jason didn’t breastfeed Eliza until she was old enough to say no.

Roy is sure that he will become one of this omega that keep breastfeeding their kids until they are six or eight years old.

He sighs deeply, looking as his glutton boy.

“Fortunately, your dad has enough sense for both of us. He will prevent me for doing something so stupid.”

Once Brave has finished eating and burping, Roy dress up and puts his baby in his playpen. Brave is still too young for doing much for now, he doesn’t know how to walk yet. But he loves being in his playpen with all his blanket and plush that smell like his family. It’s sometimes that he simply laugh between it.

* * *

When Jason comes back from his work after pick up Lian and Eliza, he is impatient to take off his bra. He changes during the day of bra but it still dirty. Despite not having been pregnant, he still produces too much milk. And his chest hurts him so much. The doctor wasn’t surprised or worried when he learned about it, they saw that happen in an only omega couple expecting. But it’s a pain in his ass.

Sometimes he thinks of breastfeeding Brave too. But it doesn’t find fair for Roy so he never does it.

“Maybe for the next kid, we could share the breastfeeding. Jason occasionally thinks. No doubt even if I’m the one pregnant, if we live together we should both produce milk.”

Every time he realizes about what he thinks, he blushes and force himself to think of something else.

Most of the time, Jason can’t ask for more. He has everything he wished when he was a kid.

But now and then, he keeps dreaming about maybe having a bigger family.


End file.
